Homecoming
by UltimateSpidey
Summary: Set towards/after the end of Ultimate Spider-Man Season 2. i know season 2 hasn't finished yet but this is my twist to it. Its Mid Town High's homecoming dance. as they enjoy the dance it is trashed by a terrible trio: The Goblin, Venom and Doc Ock. Please give me some feedback as this is my first Fan Fiction. NOTE: after 6 chapters or so, it will officially become M Rated.
1. Chapter 01 - Dancing Lesson

**_Homecoming_**

**Chapter 1: Dance Lesson**

[NOTE: All text in BOLD, ITALIC & is surrounded by '*' is where Peter/Spider-Man breaks the fourth wall and engages with the reader. Text that is just BOLD indicates who is speaking.]

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, any related characters, Marvel or Disney**

* * *

Peter Parker was wearing a tuxedo at what looks like a party with all of his class students. He is carrying 2 drinks of punch, when the background freezes and he turns to the camera, breaking the fourth wall.

**_*HEY GUYS! Only your friendly neighbourhood ULTIMATE-in training Spider-Man here... As puny Peter Parker no less. Waking up every morning used to be a breeze, even when my team mates shared my house while the Helicarrier was being rebuilt, but there's another thing stopping me from catching some Z's at night... The school dance. And finally tonight is the night of Mid-Town High's Homecoming party. Of course, being the fearless leader and superhero I am, I had no trouble getting a date... Oh who am I kidding? Of course I had trouble. Who would have though facing the Goblin, Venom and Doc Ock would be easier than asking out a teenage girl?*_**

Peter walks up to his date: Ava Ayala aka the White Tiger. She thanks Peter for the drink and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

**AVA:** Aw, thanks Pete.

**PETER:** No problem Ava, you look amazing tonight.

Ava playfully punches him on the shoulder and blushes madly. Suddenly her favourite song, 'We Are Young' by F.U.N, came on and she pulls Peter to the dance floor despite his protests.

**PETER:** Erm, Ava? You do remember that I can't dance right?

A flashback is shown showing Peter trying, and failing, to beat Luke at 'Just Dance 2' with him being humiliated.

**AVA:** Don't worry Webhead. Its easy, look I'll show you.

She took his hands and put them around her waist and guided him into a swaying motion. After a few seconds he'd got the hang of it and was gazing uncontrollably into Ava's eyes. She continues to blush.

**PETER:** So what's it like being the most beautiful girl in the gymnasium tonight?

**AVA:** Aw, Peter. You are sweet but I think Mary Jane looks gorgeous.

**_*Mary Jane Watson, my best friend in since kindergarten and ... Buckethead's date. Buckethead is of course Sam Alexander aka Nova and a huge pain in the... Erm bum._**

**_A flashback is shown of Sam asking MJ out to the dance. Of course she'd turned him down the first 3 times but after admiring his persistance, she gladly accepted._**

**_Of course I shouldn't moan. Despite his flaws, Sam has made her quite happy recently not to mention a great cook.*_**

**PETER:** You have no competition.

Again, Ava blushed. By the time the song had finished, Ava's head was rested on Peter's chest, both of them smiling.

After they finished dancing, they went to sit down and enjoy each others company.

**AVA:** That wasn't so bad now was it?

**PETER:** Not when I had such an amazing teacher.

Ava blushed.

**AVA:** Well, I had a _very_ co-operative student.

She then kisses him, longer and more passionately. Then without warning, Sam and MJ interrupt one of the greatest moments of Peter's life.

**SAM:** Hey Pete! Look who got the hottest girl in the school as a date

He gestured to MJ with his thumb. Peter rolled his eyes.

**PETER:** I know right, am I the luckiest guy ever or what?

**SAM:** Yeah, that's right…. Wait, NO, what…. No you dweeb I meant me!

Everybody laughed even Flash Thompson who was several feet away and appeared to be eaves dropping on their entire conversation.

**PETER:** Hey Flash! Who's your date?

**AVA:** Yeah, who did you bring?

**FLASH:** Oh, hi guys. The Flash had loads of request but none suited The Flash so, the Flash being 'The Flash' opted to come by himself

**PETER:** So in other words you chickened out?

**FLASH:** Erm,.. No! The Flash is an inter-school champion sportsman. He does not get scared. Oh Okay, but it's so hard man.

Everyone laughed. Even Flash gave a faint smile. Just then, Luke came over in a stylish suit along with Danny, who too was wearing a very nice suit.

**PETER, AVA, MJ, SAM, and FLASH (In Unison):** Hey Guys!

**LUKE:** Yo Pete, Ava, Sam, MJ….. And Flash?

He seemed confused that Flash would be hanging with them.

**DANNY:** Hello my friends.

**SAM:** So did you two just meet up or you know…. Come as a couple?

Luke and Danny just stared at Sam, mouths open with a 'you are so dead' stare. Again, everyone laughed.

They all enjoyed the rest of the evening with each others company... Even Flash.

It was 9:30pm and the last dance was called. Everyone got up to dance, whether it was as a pair or on their own.

**AVA:** Pete, this had been an amazing night, thank you.

**PETER:** Well, seeing as this is the last dance, why don't we enjoy each others company?

**AVA:** Sure, I'd like that.

Half way through the dance, Peter was met with an obnoxiously large pain in his head. His spider-sense.

**_*Oh, really? Right here, right now? Please don't let this happen, pleaaasseee!*_**

**PETER:** Ava, we've gotta movie. Spider-sense.

Ava seemed to understand the last two words as she instantly led Peter to the door, grabbing Danny and Luke along theme way.

When suddenly, there was a loud BANG followed by smoke and then finally a hole in the wall.

As the smoke cleared, 3 figures were visible: The Goblin, Venom and Doc Ock.

**GOBLIN:** Spider-Man, come out, come out wherever you are.

**VENOM:** Sspidderrr-Maaannnn

**DOC OCK:** Yes, where are you wall crawler?

Sam escorted MJ out of the school before meeting his team mates at the locker to get their costumes.

After changing into their costumes, the gang head back to the gymnasium to find it completely trashed.

**SPIDER-MAN:** Hey Goblin, is that a new look?

**WHITE TIGER:** Spidey look out!

A large black hand came at him and hit in square in the face

**SPIDER-MAN:** Arggh! (In pain) Oh right, he's my DNA aaaannnd invisible to my Spider-Sense.

**POWERMAN:** Webhead, what's the plan?

**IRON FIST:** Yes, friend. What is our strategy?

**SPIDER-MAN:** Wait, what? How should I know?

**NOVA:** Well Webs, you are the leader here

***_Oh Yeah… [Slaps himself in the face] Okay, we need a plan of attack right? So how about the 'PLAN' is to 'ATTACK'?_**

**_Wait I've got it….*_**

**SPIDER-MAN:** Guys, I've got it. Nova, Iron Fist: take 'Octopus Brains' over there. White Tiger and Power Man take 'Goo Guy'….

**WHITE TIGER:** 'Goo Guy'?

**SPIDER-MAN:** Erm, Venom?

Power Man and White Tiger both shake their head in disbelief.

**SPIDER-MAN:** And I'll take 'Gob-by' over here.

**_*Not bad nicknames eh?*_**

They all lunged at once, trying to throw them of balance but their enemies struck back with nearly double the strength, speed and power

**WHITE TIGER:** OOF (falling to the floor with a slump)

**SPIDER-MAN:** TIGER!

Then the rest of his team fell.

**SPIDER-MAN:** POWER MAN, IRON FIST, NOVA! NO!

**GOBLIN:** and then there was one.

**VENOM:** Yesss, he'ss soo lonely

**SPIDER-MAN:** You'll pay for that Osborne.

He leaps into the air with his leg outstretched.

**SPIDER-MAN:** FOR SPARTAR!

Then out of nowhere Ock's tentacles hit him square in the chest sending him flying backwards.

**_*How did this happen? Everything was going so well. Well, I guess it started 3 Days Ago in this very gymnasium.*_**

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you guys thought of the first chapter. i know before i edited this chapter that i was gonna do a comic adaption but ive come to a sudden realisation that it would take too long for one guy to alone so sorry :(.**

**Anyway, feel free to leave some suggestions and improvements**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 02 - 3 Days Ago

**_Homecoming_**

**Chapter 2: 3 Days Ago**

[NOTE: All text in BOLD, ITALIC & is surrounded by '*' is where Peter/Spider-Man breaks the fourth wall and engages with the reader. Text that is just BOLD indicates who is speaking.]

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, any related characters, Marvel or Disney**

* * *

Echoing Voiceover (Peter) "... It all happened 3 Days Ago..."

It was 11:30am at Mid Town High and every student was in the gymnasium talking amongst themselves as to why Principal (Agent) Coulson had called them here.

**UN-NAMED GIRL 1:** Maybe he's leaving?

**UN-NAMED GIRL 2:** Yeah.. Or maybe he's introducing our new math teacher?

**DANNY:** People, gossip is the devils lure. Please let us wait for the announcement.

**LUKE:** Okay fortune cookie calm down. Besides it may be nothing.

Suddenly there was a loud coughing noise.

**COULSON:** Settle down students. I have an important reminder to make about many of your futures.

**SAM:** Yes! He's leaving!

Everyone went quiet. Apparently everyone had heard that remark. For a moment or so, after the awkward silence passed, Coulson continued.

**COULSON:** Thank you, Mr. Alexander for those... 'optimistic' words. As I was saying, in 3 days time, in this very gymnasium, will be your homecoming party. Many of you may remember the original annoncement 2 weeks ago...

Coulson's voice was drowned out of Peter by Sam whispering.

**SAM:** Wait, what? When was this 'official' reminder?

**AVA:** Well as Coulson said: 3 Days Ago. You probably don't remember because you was either A: Asleep in class or B: Drowling over MJ.

Everyone 3 seats from Ava all let out a little snicker and Sam blushed almost as red as Spidey's costume.

**SAM:** I do not drool!

Ava held up her mobile phone that shows Sam looking at MJ with drool hanging from his mouth. Sam made a grab for the phone.

**COULSON:** Mr. Alexander! You can see me after this at my office along with your friends: Mr. Parker, Mr. Cage, Mr. Rand and Miss Ayala.

They all looked at him with an angry expression their faces.

**SAM:** Haa... My bad?

* * *

After the assembly had finished, Peter, Ava, Luke, Danny and Sam entered Coulson's office.

**COULSON:** Sorry about that back their but I needed to get here.

**PETER:** Erm, why?

**COULSON:** Because S.H.I.E.L.D. has gathered Intel that The Trapster is planning to rob Mid Town's primary bank and we need you there to stop him.

At The Bank of Mid Town, Spider-Man and White Tiger where perched on an over head balcony inside the bank with Power Man, Iron Fist and Nova on the roof.

**SPIDER-MAN:** So homecoming eh? You planning on going?

**WHITE TIGER:** Oh, I.. I haven't given it much thought to be honest. You?

**SPIDER-MAN:** Well dances aren't really my thing and besides I wouldn't have a date.

**WHITE TIGER:** Peter you're a smart and funny guy, any girl would be lucky to be your date for homecoming.

Peter blushed under his mask and his heart began to race.

**SPIDER-MAN:** Aw thanks Ava, that means alot. So would you be willing to go if you had a date?

**WHITE TIGER:** Well they'd have to be able to put up with my dorki-ness.

**SPIDER-MAN:** Ava. You are an amazing girl who's become more of a responsible adult everyday. Any guy you say yes to would be lucky and feel priviledged to be your date.

**WHITE TIGER:** Pete...

**FURY:** Do I pay you to sit there being all sappy with each other?

Ava had left her com link on meaning Fury had heard every word.

**WHITE TIGER:** Erm no sir, sorry sir.

**SPIDER-MAN:** Wait, we get payed? Since when?

**FURY:** Since forever Webhead, we made you all a S.H.I.E.L.D bank account that becomes accessible on your 18th birthdays.

Peter lets out along whistle of surprise.

**NOVA:** Tiger, Webs. Target entering the bank in 3, 2, 1

**TRAPSTER:** Everyone freeze!

He shot several blobs of glue at the security guards.

**TRAPSTER:** Hahaha, no interference from those stupid, good for nothing superheroes...

**SPIDER-MAN:** Hey Trapster, you need to be more careful who you share your strategy with.

**WHITE TIGER:** Yeah because apparently they're not very trust worthy.

**_*Did,... Did Ava Ayala: the most serious girl on this planet just try and make a joke?*_**

**SPIDER-MAN:** Can we just skip the part where we beat you up and you just surrender?

**TRAPSTER:** NO! You can do this, I won't let you. I'll make you pay for this.

**WHITE TIGER:** Why what are gonna do? 'Stick' it to us?

**_*She did it again? At least it was better this time*_**

The Trapster shot several blasts of his glue guns at them, which they dodges with ease and countered spectacularly.

Every so often Peter would take quick glances at Ava and silently admire her ability, physique and her new found ability to make jokes.

After the Trapster is apprehended, S.H.I.E.L.D. arrest him  
taking both him and Ava back to the Tri-Carrier.

* * *

At the Parker residence, Peter climb in through his window, takes off his mask and thinks back to the bank.

Echoing Voiceover (Ava) "...any girl would be lucky to be your date...you're a funny and smart guy..."

**PETER:** Oh God, I.. I think I like...Ava?

* * *

On the S.H.I.E.L.D. TRI-Carrier, Ava was in her room going over the previous events

Echoing Voiceover (Peter) "...You're an amazing girl... Any guy would be priviledged to be your date..."

**AVA:** Oh boy! I.. I think I actually like... Peter?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapters short guys, i promise to try my best in the futute and make every other chapter as long as i possibly can. Fell free to make suggestion of what i can improve on.**

**Thanks**


	3. Chapter 03 - 2 Days Ago

**_Homecoming_**

**Chapter 3: 2 Days Ago**

[NOTE: All text in BOLD, ITALIC & is surrounded by '*' is where Peter/Spider-Man breaks the fourth wall and engages with the reader. Text that is just BOLD indicates who is speaking.]

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, any related characters, Marvel or Disney**

* * *

It was 9:30am and Peter Parker was at his locker.

**FLASH:** Hey Parker! Its 'Knocker Locker' time

**PETER:** Not to day Flash I've got alot on my mind

**_*Please don't be the considerate Flash today and please don't ask me what's wrong. Of course I can't tell him that I've fallen in love with Ava, id never hear the end of it.*_**

**FLASH:** Haha Parker. You're not getting outta this. I've also out rotten tomatoes in your locker and there's nothing you can do or say to change my mind.

**PETER:** I'm in love with Ava...

He claps his hand over his mouth in shock

**_*Oh man did I just do that? And to Flash no less. This overgrown ape will have it all over Facebook without even thinking of the consequences.*_**

**PETER:** Please Flash you can't tell anyone about this. I'm begging you.

**FLASH:** Relax Parker I know what its like to be in love with some one.. .

**PETER:** You do? And there I was thinking you only lived yourself... Erm, sorry Flash. No offence.

**FLASH:** Non taken. Anyway I know how nerve racking it is.

He glanced over at Liz Allen.

**FLASH:** So good luck and don't do anything I wouldn't do.

He gave a cheeky wink and began walking away.

**PETER:** Wait Flash what about Knocker Locker?

**FLASH:** Maybe next time eh, Parker?

**_*I don't believe it! Flash didn't stuff me in a locker... There's a shocker*_**

* * *

During Math lesson, in which everyone but Peter, MJ, Ava and Sam where awake in, Sam is scrawling something on a bit of paper. He then throws it at MJ who looks surprised and lets out a little scream that attracts their teachers attention.

Peter, who saw the while incident started smirking to himself.

**TEACHER:** Is something fun Mr. Parker?

**PETER:** Erm no sir

The teacher shakes his head and continues.

MJ reads the note on the piece of paper and smiles. The note reads: "Hey Red, whatcha say that you and me get our grove on at this dance?" She looks at him and mouths the words "Not in this lifetime". Sam lets out a loud groan, landing himself in detention.

* * *

After dinner, Sam tries his luck again this time with more humane.

**SAM:** Err, hey MJ.

**MJ:** Oh hi Sam. Nice note earlier, it really had that romance every girl craves.

Sam goes red and nervously continues.

**SAM:** Err, yeah. Sorry about that its just I err... What im trying to say is...

**AVA:** What he's trying to say MJ is that he has a crush on you and would be honoured to take you the school dance.

Ava, Luke and Danny had just come and sat at the table.

**SAM:** Exactly and. ... Hey Ava!

Everyone laughs at Sam idiocy just as Peter gets to the group.

**PETER:** Hey sorry im late everyone. I've just had a call from Harry. He says that he's back in town but has important business with some called Wilson Fisk.

He chooses to sit down next to Ava and they both sneak a glance at each other before blushing.

**PETER:** Hey Ava, do you mind if I sit here?

**AVA:** H-Hey Pete, ermm, no please, you can sit here if you like.

Ava blushes very badly before turning away. Everyone but Peter notices and smirk at each other before Luke moves the conversation on.

**LUKE:** So Peter, you've just missed Sam poor attempt at asking MJ to the school dance.

Peter, who had just taken a sip of orange juice spat it out in surprise.

**PETER:** R-Really? What did you say?

**MJ:** Well I never got to answer because of you guys. So I'll say it now. Sorry Sam I wasn't planning on going to the dance if im honest. I was just gonna catch up on homework and right my CV for the Daily Bugle.

**SAM:** Argh...

**LUKE:** Aw, unlucky man. Maybe next time eh?

Sam looked like he was going to cry.

**SAM:** Hey you know what? Its no biggy. There'll be other dances.

Sam leaves the table and Luke and Danny go after him. MJ giving Ava a cheeky wink leaves too.

**MJ:** Hey guys I'll be right back. I'm just gonna make sure Liz is all right.

**PETER:** Soo, last night was action packed.

**AVA:** Yeah I guess. So do you have any idea who you're taking to Homecoming?

**PETER:** Well, im not sure yet. I mean there's this girl I recently found out I liked but I dunno if I should ask her.

**AVA:** Well... Who is it?

**PETER:** Ermm, I, Erm. Its...

Just then, the bell rang ending lunch.

**_*Talk about 'saved by the bell'*_**

They both rush off to their next lesson agreeing to meet on top of the school after school.

* * *

After the bell rang to signify the end of the school day, Peter and Ava both rushed to the male and female toilets respectively to change into their costumes. After a few minutes, both where on the roof.

**WHITE TIGER:** Hey Spidey, you mind if I tell you something?

**SPIDER-MAN:** Sure Tiger, you can tell me anything.

**WHITE TIGER:** Well you see, I have a crush on someone you know very well and I don't know how to tell them.

**SPIDER-MAN:** Really? Who is it? Harry? Sam? Danny? Luke? Please don't say its Flash!?

**WHITE TIGER:** What? No, none of them.

**_*So Ava has a crush on someone that Spidey knows? Lets see, its not Sam, Luke or Danny, nor is it Flash or Harry….. Wait does she mean Peter Parker?*_**

**SPIDER-MAN:** Wait do you mean...

Just then, Fury popped up on their communicator.

**FURY:** Team, Electro is downtown attacking police offers. Take him down.

**WHITE TIGER:** Yes Sir

**FURY:** The others are already on the scene.

Fury disappeared and the communicator turned off.

**SPIDER-MAN:** Well... Duty calls.

He and White Tiger head off down town.

It was a fairly simple fight. Spider-Man and White Tiger met Nova, Power Man and Iron Fist mid fight and within the space of 10 minutes, Electro was arrested and had to endure another 5 minutes of Spider-Man's electricity pun. Although hidden to everyone, whenever Spidey made a joke, Ava secretly smiled under her mask. They had just debriefed Fury when the team headed off to the Tri-Carrier.

**POWER MAN:** Yo! See ya Webs.

**IRON FIST:** Yes, we shall see you later for our training.

**NOVA:** Smell ya later bug breath.

**WHITE TIGER:** So, I'll ermm, see you later Spider-Man?

**SPIDER-MAN:** Ermm, yeah. See you later guys.

The team head off to the Tri-Carrier. Nova picked up Iron Fist and flew off. Power Man gave a few revs of his Power Bike after offering White Tiger a lift, which she declined. White Tiger gave one last stare at Spider-Man before leaping up a building.

**SPIDER-MAN:** Tiger wait!

White Tiger lost her footing half way up the building as she looked back. She fell 4 stories before Spider-Man caught her in the bridal hold.

**WHITE TIGER:** Ermm, thanks Pete.

Under her mask, she blushed pretty badly.

**SPIDER-MAN:** You should be more careful.

She flipped out of his arms and glared at him.

**SPIDER-MAN:** Ermm, anyway….. You wanna go grab a pizza?

White Tiger thought for a minute before taking a step towards Spidey and he flinched.

**WHITE TIGER:** Only if we get anchovies? You know cats loovvvee anchovies.

She gave him a smile and awaited his response.

**SPIDER-MAN:** Soo, anchovies is all it takes?

**_*"Hmm, anchovies eh?"_**

**_The screen shows Chibi Spider-Man holding a tin of anchovies over a begging Chibi White Tiger._**

**_"Think of the possibilities….."*_**

**SPIDER-MAN:** Sure, anchovies are good.

* * *

Half an hour later, after they were changed out of their costumes, Peter and Ava walked into Luigi's Pizza Bar and sat down. They order an extra-large garlic and anchovy pizza and two glasses of soda.

**PETER:** So, Ava. Earlier when we were on top of school, was the person you were talking about…. Well me?

**AVA:** ….. I.. I, Yes it was.

There was an awkward silence between the two and then Ava spoke.

**AVA:** Pete? Do you mind if I try something?

**PETER:** Sure just as long as it doesn't hurt…

Peter was cut off as Ava's lips touched his. He was caught off guard and knocked their glasses of soda off the table, gaining several people's attention in the progress.

They broke a part and received a round of applause from fellow pizza customers before Ava ran out.

**PETER:** AVA WAIT!

He quickly payed for the pizza and boxed it up, taking it with him. He looked around for Ava and found her on the roof of a nearby building. He used his speed and agility to get himself up there in seconds.

**PETER:** Ava? Are you alright?

**AVA:** I'm so sorry Pete, please just leave me alone.

She was crying by now and tears were streaming down her face.

**PETER:** What? When we never got to finish our pizza?

He playfully held the box in front of her and she gave a slight chuckle.

**AVA:** Thanks Pete. I'm sorry about back there. It's just I caught you off guard and I didn't know how you'd react.

**PETER:** Ava. It's fine, honestly.

**AVA:** No it's not. I don't even know why I kissed you. You're not even my type. You're headstrong, careless, take nothing seriously, but you're smart, kind, funny and always make me smile.

**PETER:** It's a Parker thing

Ava smiled again, the tears were gone and she didn't seem to notice Peter get closer to her. He put his arm around her and gave her a reassuring hug before finally wiping what was left of her tears from under her eyes.

**AVA:** Thanks Pete.

Now they were both aware as to how close they actually were.

**PETER:** Ava?

**AVA:** Yes?

She turned to look directly at him when he planted a kiss on her. He pulled off her to catch his breath, looked at her and kissed her again but more passionately. Their lips seemed to be locked in that position for 10 minutes when they broke apart.

**PETER:** Ava, I love you.

**AVA:** Peter. Parker. I love you too.

They briefly kissed again when Peter asked her something.

**PETER:** Hey Ava?

**AVA:** Yes?

**PETER:** Do you want to ermm, go to the homecoming dance… with me?

She kissed him again.

**AVA:** There's your answer Webhead.

They kissed again before heading off to the Tri-Carrier.

* * *

**A/N: So heres chapter 3. This one is way longer than the previous chapter. As always, im open to constructive critism and suggestions. Also, i decided to add Liz Allen to the continuity.**

**Thanks**


	4. Chapter 04 - Preparations

**_Homecoming_**

**Chapter 4: Preparations**

[NOTE: All text in BOLD, ITALIC & is surrounded by '*' is where Peter/Spider-Man breaks the fourth wall and engages with the reader. Text that is just BOLD indicates who is speaking.]

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, any related characters, Marvel or Disney**

* * *

Spider-Man swings through the busy streets of New York on his way to school whilst singing the classic Spider-Man theme song.

**_*Spider-Man, Spider-Man. Does whatever a spider can. Spins a web anytime, catches thieves just like flies. Watch out, here comes the Spid…._**

**_Oh hey 'True Believers', your friendly neighborhood Ultimate Spider-Man here. You know after spending nearly two years as Spider-Man, things are finally looking up. I can get to school on time and defeat bad guys in minutes meaning my grades are once again top notch. Me and Flash, my pre-school and former high school bully, are now good friends since I agreed to help him with telling Liz how he feels and best of all… I have a date to the school Homecoming dance with none other than Ava Ayala: aka the White Tiger. So yeah, things are finally good and with today and half of tomorrow to get ready for the school dance. What could possibly go wrong?*_**

* * *

Peter arrives at school and changes out of his costume. He meets up with Ava and gives her a kiss.

**PETER:** It's good to see you, gorgeous.

**AVA:** Aw, Pete. You made me blush.

In fact he had and she was now very red in the face. They walked to their lockers together just as the bell, signifying the start of the school day, rang. At their lockers they met up Luke, Danny and Sam.

**LUKE:** Hey, it's the dream team

He patted Peter on the shoulders and gave him a 'you've hit the jackpot' smile.

**PETER:** W-What do you mean?

**SAM:** Oh come on! In training yesterday? The way you would constantly have each other's back and refused to let either of you get hurt…. Seriously.

**DANNY:** Sam is right. Your actions in training and the fact that we spied you kissing each other good bye as you left the Tri-Carrier confirm our suspicions that you too are dating.

Luke gave Danny a nudge and Sam happy-slapped him to shut him up.

**LUKE:** Dude they weren't supposed to know we spied on them.

**SAM:** So when'd you two hook up?

He turned to see Peter and Ava backing off as if to avoid the conversation.

**PETER:** We've got a Science lesson. See you guys.

And with that, they ran off.

**LUKE:** Come on guys we've got an English lesson; we'll get them at lunch.

* * *

In Science lesson, Peter and Ava were sat there holding hands.

**AVA:** Hey, I never got to thank you for saving me in training yesterday.

She winked at him and he smiled.

**PETER:** Hey, you saved me as much as I saved you…..

She kissed him to shut him when their teacher spoke.

**PROFESSOR ESIKSTEIN:** Mr. Parker, Miss Ayala. Perhaps you two would like to explain to the class about what exactly Bio Electromagnetics are since you obviously know what they are and feel that you can stuff your tongues down each other's throats in my lesson!

**_*Hmm, Professor Esikstein, pronounced as Eye-sick-stine, is one of the smartest guys I know, aside from the fact that he has little respect for his pupils. In fact last week he had respect for me when I completed his project a week early and got top marks. But apparently he dis-likes me for being distracted. Oh and finally, he has a very short temper. If you don't believe me then you should ask Flash but that's another story*_**

**PETER:** Sorry Professor Esikstein. Ermm, Bio Electromagnets is the study of the interaction between electromagnetic fields and biological entities. Areas of study include electrical or electromagnetic fields produced by living cells, tissues or organisms. An example of a partial successful specimen would be Max Dillon who became the villain Electro.

**PROFESSOR ESIKSTEIN:** Well done Mr. Parker, there may be hope for you if you do decide to become a scientist.

**AVA:** Thanks Pete, I have no clue what he's talking about half the time. How do you know so much about this stuff?

**PETER:** Why'd you think I spend my Sundays in the S.H.I.E.L.D. library? It pretty much has everything you need to know.

* * *

Meanwhile, in English, Luke and Danny are watching Sam who's sound asleep.

**LUKE:** So Danny, who are you going to ask to homecoming? I mean, Pete's taking Ava… there's no doubt about that and I can guarantee that Sam isn't done pursuing MJ so that kind leaves up.

**DANNY:** I cannot say that I have given it much thought. I was planning on going but just to support Peter, Ava, MJ and Sam.

**LUKE:** Yeah I think I might join you.

* * *

At lunch, Peter and Ava were sitting together, laughing away.

**PETER:** And then I said, as he was got Liquid Nitrogen poured over him, "Hey, Hydro Man, FREEZE."

They burst into a fit of giggle. The rest of the team walk up to him and Ava.

**LUKE:** Okay guys, no putting it off. Are you two together as a couple or not?

**MJ:** Yeah we wanna know Pete.

MJ had just joined the group. Peter gave Ava a glance and she nodded.

**PETER:** Ermm, yes. We are together. Since yesterday really.

**LUKE:** Yes! The student has become the master.

**PETER:** What? You didn't teach me anything…..

**MJ:** Congrats you two. You make such a cute couple.

**AVA; PETER (IN UNISON):** Thanks MJ

**SAM:** So MJ, is there anything I can do to change your mind about going to Homecoming?

**MJ:** Well actually I did decide to go and cover the event for the school magazine….

**SAM:** Yes! I have a date.

**MJ:** Sam, haha, you are so funny. Not as funny as Peter… but you are funny. So yes I would be delighted to be your date for Homecoming.

Sam got up and did a little dance on the table and fell off. Everyone laughed.

* * *

After school, Peter left Ava so she could go shopping for a dress. Peter got out his tuxedo from his wardrobe and ironed it. After a few hours, Peter had finally gathered his clothes and hung them up for the following evening. He went downstairs and was met with a surprise. His Aunt May was back.

**AUNT MAY:** PETER!

**PETER:** Aunt May?… Your home?

He was as shocked as anything to discover his Aunt stood at the door.

**PETER:** W-What are doing back? You said you were gonna be at least 4 weeks and that was 3 weeks ago…

**AUNT MAY:** Well your distant cousin, Carlie, had a skiing accident so we cut our trip short. And besides if you think I'm going to miss my little nephew getting ready for his date with Ava then…..

**PETER:** Wait, Aunt May. Who told you Ava was my date?

**AUNT MAY:** Why, it was MJ of course. She Skype-d me and told me the news.

**_*My Aunt May, eh? She has some pretty extreme hobbies. She does skiing, skydiving and even wrestling. She one pretty energetic lady and she's pretty up to date with technology… thanks to Luke.*_**

**AUNT MAY:** Well any way Peter, it's getting late maybe you should get some sleep. It's going to be a big day tomorrow.

Peter checked the time and indeed it was quite late. It was 11:43PM.

**PETER:** Jesus, how long did I spend getting everything ready.

He yawned and said goodnight to Aunt May.

**PETER:** Good night Aunt May

**AUNT MAY:** Good night Peter.

* * *

The next day was pretty much the same as before, he stopped an armed robbery and arrived at school on time. As he did yesterday, he met up with Ava and instantly began pestering her.

**PETER:** Come on... You gotta tell me what kind of dress you bought.

**AVA:** No, its a surprise baby. You'll have to wait for tonight.

**PETER:** Please?

**AVA:** No. End of.

She kissed him and skipped off Math class.

**_*Damn she's so hot*_**

He gave her one last glance and headed off for gym class.

* * *

Gym class was nothing special, just a simple obstacle course designed to test the students speed, agility and strength. Of course Peter had to fake the inability of performing these tasks to keep up with preventing the discovery of his secret identity which earned him several insults.

* * *

At last the school day had ended and Peter rushed off back home and the team raced off back to the Tri-Carrier. Surprisingly, despite their lack of socializing experience, they were all looking forward to the school dance.

As Peter got to his door, his mobile phone rang. "Caller Unknown"

**PETER:** Oh great.

He answered the phone.

**PETER:** Hello?

**FLASH:** Hello? Parker? Its Flash.

**_*What the... HELL?! WHAT? I wasn't gonna say, you know...'Fuck'. What does Flash want from me? More importantly how did he get my number?*_**

**PETER:** Ermm, Flash? I'm kinda in a hurry...

**FLASH:** Parker, Please!...

**_*O.M.G! Flash said 'PLEASE'?*_**

**FLASH:** ...I need your help. I don't have much time. I need you to tell me how to get Liz to be my date.

**PETER:** Well... Have you tried asking her? Wait never mind, meet me at school now, Liz will be there doing last minute preparations for the decorations with her being on committee and that.

**FLASH:** You are a genius Parker, thanks.

The phone went dead and Peter put on his costume and swung back to school. He met Flash outside the gymnasium. Through the door window, Flash saw Liz in her dress and he started drooling.

**PETER:** Come on Flash, man up and ask her.

Flash approaches Liz and tries to make conversation.

**FLASH:** Hey Liz

**LIZ:** Oh, hi Flash.

She blushes and her friends giggle.

**FLASH:** I know its last minute and all but would you want to maybe... Erm, possibly... Maybe... Want to...accompany me... To the... Oh Damn.

Flash runs out of the gym in a hurry and to everyones surprise, he begins to cry.

**_*Oh boy, I did not see that happening. I kinda feel bad for him*_**

**PETER:** Hey Liz... I think Flash may actually like you and I know for a fact that this fiasco was an attempt to ask you out.

**LIZ:** R-Really? I've always liked Flash but I never thought he liked me back.

**PETER:** Well I guess he does. Hey listen, I've gotta get ready for the dance that starts in...

He checked his watch.

**PETER:** … 1 hour! See ya!

He bolted out the door and changed into his costume at super speed. Hr swing back to his house and changed out of his clothes.

* * *

Half an hour later, he was ready. Dressed in a tuxedo that belonged to his Uncle Ben, Peter smiled to himself.

**PETER:** I hope I've made you proud these 2 years or so. And I hope I can follow in your footsteps and make Ava as happy as you made Aunt May.

**AUNT MAY:** Aw, I'm sure Ben would be proud of the man you're turning out to be.

She had just entered Peter's room and overheard the last sentence. She also had tears of joy running down her face.

**PETER:** Thanks Aunt May.

**AUNT MAY:** Now you need to get going. You can't keep Ava waiting especially with how gorgeous she looks in her dress.

**PETER:** Wait... How do you know what her dress looks like?

**AUNT MAY:** Well you see, I went with her to pick out a dress. She seemed to need someone there because she's a little self cautious but you'll be amazed when you see her. Now get going.

**PETER:** Okay Aunt May.

Peter bolted for the door, picking up a P.E bag, and, to his surprise found a limo outside his house.

**PETER:** What on earth?...

Aunt May hung her head out the window.

**AUNT MAY:** Courtesy of Harry Osborne.

Peter smiled and got in. On the seat was a note from Harry himself. The note read:

"Dear Pete,

I never got to thank you for standing by me all those years, especially when i needed you the most. You was and will always be my best friend and tutor but business calls and Oscorp needs someone to run it. As thanks for the great times, I've taken the liberty of sending a limo to take you to Homecoming. I'm sorry I won't be there tonight Pete but you can always come and visit me at Oscorp and maybe one day you even work with me. Finally, in case you were wondering how my fathers doing, our team list him in Brazil and he seems to be heading back up to New York.

Your best bud',

HARRY"

**PETER:** Thanks Harry.

* * *

Within the space of 15 minutes they had arrived and Peter stepped out of the limo carrying his P.E bag. He entered the school building and deposited his P.E bag, that consisted of his costume, in his locker. He then went back to the dance where he was met by Ava.

True to Aunt May's words, Ava looked astonishing. She was wearing a white silky dressed that complimented her body perfectly, showing off her amazing body shape and her hair was curly and wavy.

**PETER:** WOW!

He wolf whistled and gave her a kiss.

**AVA:** You're not looking too bad yourself, Pete.

They starred into each others eyes for a moment when Sam walked in with MJ. Sam was dressed in a suit and looked really good on him and MJ was wearing a dazzling red dress that matched her hair perfectly.

**PETER; AVA:** WOW!

Shortly after Dam and MJ's arrival, Luke and Danny entered the gymnasium.

Just as everyone was getting excited and chattery, someone stepped up on stage.

**COULSON:** Welcome students to your Homecoming. You are here to have fun and enjoy yourself.

And with that, he stepped off the stage and music began playing.

**_*And that's how we ended up in that situation... Oh boy, just the typical 'Parker Luck'...*_**

* * *

**A/N: There! I think i covered everything with the past three chaters that all lead to chapter 1.**

**Let me know if you have any improvements, as always.**

**Thanks**


	5. Chapter 05 - Homecoming Fight, Part 1

**_Homecoming_**

**Chapter 5: Homecoming Fight, Part 1**

[NOTE: All text in BOLD, ITALIC & is surrounded by '*' is where Peter/Spider-Man breaks the fourth wall and engages with the reader. Text that is just BOLD indicates who is speaking.]

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, any related characters, Marvel or Disney**

* * *

**_*And that's how we ended up in this... Predicament. What started out as a great night quickly got turned upside down. Just the typical 'Parker Luck'*_**

Peter groaned in pain as he got up, Iron Fist was lay beside him. He proceeded to wake him up.

**SPIDER-MAN:** Dan- Iron Fist? Wake up buddy... Come on, please?

**IRON FIST:** Argh, Sp- Spider-Man? What happened?

**SPIDER-MAN:** You was knocked out pal. We need to wake the others... HEY GET AWAY FROM HER!

The Goblin had just advanced on an unconcious White Tiger. Spider-Man launched himself across the gymnasium and speared the Goblin head on, temporarily dazzing 'it'.

**SPIDER-MAN:** OW! Iron Fist, get the others to 'Detention' and get to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, now!

Iron Fist woke up Power Man and Nova just as White Tiger awoke. He got them to 'Detention' and sat them down.

* * *

Back at the gym, Spider-Man was trying and failing to hold the three foes off. Doc Ock had him strung up with his tentacles, Venom covered him in slime so that he was unable to move just as the Goblin approached him.

**GOBLIN:** Hahaha, poor little Spider-Man, alone and outnumbered.

**DOC OCK:** Let's see who's behind that mask then shall we?

**SPIDER-MAN:** Argh, how about... No!

He used his electic webbing to stun Venom, causing him to retreat. He then kicked the Goblin across the room and knocked out Doc Ock with a single punch to the face.

**SPIDER-MAN (PANTING):** Well, that was...gross,... Slimy goo mixed with ...bad Goblin breath and a mad scientists... Ego.

The Goblin let out a roar and charged at him. Spider-Man dodged the punch but failed to see or detect Venom's close-line that left him on the floor and gasping for breath. The three super villains gathered around him all laughing.

**_*NO! This can't be the end not now. I can't let Aunt May down or Ava for that matter. What about the rest of the team? Sam, Luke, Danny. Even the rest of my friends: Harry, MJ, and dare I say it: Flash. So NO! This can't be the end! Not now, not ever!*_**

He backflipped over Doc Ock, kicking him from behind and causing him to get his tentacles tangled around the Goblin.

**GOBLIN:** Get off me you old fart!

**DOC OCK:** It's. Not. My. Fault.

**SPIDER-MAN:** Hahaha. You guys are hilarious! I mean come on, look at yourselves. You're like a not so happily married couple. Oh boy...

He'd just remembered about Venom. Venom knocked him across the wall and webbed him against it.

**SPIDER-MAN:** HEY! You know Venom, webbing is kinda my thing... Its pretty much copyrighted somewhere.

He tried with all the strength he could muster but couldn't get free. The three of his deadliest foes were now surrounding him and the Goblin had just activated a Pumpkin Bomb.

**_*I guess this is the end guys. I'm sorry I let you down Ava*_**

The Goblin launched his bomb and Spider-Man closed his eyes and waited for it to end. Just then he heard the sound of someone familiar.

**IRON FIST:** Back away from Spider-Man!

He jump kicked the bomb out the window, in mid-air. He then used his 'Iron Fist' to cut the webbing that's keeping Spider-Man stuck against the world.

**SPIDER-MAN:** T-Thanks Iron Fist... Wait, I thought I told you to get everyone to S H.I.E.L.D. and to safety?

**IRON FIST:** Like I would leave you to face them alone. You know, 'united we stand, divided we...'

**SPIDER-MAN:** '...Fall'? Yeah, I've heard it. Thanks, you know, for coming back.

**IRON FIST:** That s what friends do right?... Help each other out.

They turned and looked at their foes.

**_*3 on 2? Not that bad, eh? Things are looking up... For now.*_**

Venom lunged for Spider-Man and Doc Ock sent 2 of his 4 arms in Iron Fist's direction. They both dodged with ease and went on the offensive.

**SPIDER-MAN:** Iron Fist, maneuver 16.

Iron Fist punched the floor creating an earthquake motion that caused Doc Ock to lose his balance and fall, knocking himself out with his tentacles. Spider-Man performed a round-house kick on Venom, sending him flying into the Karaoke machines and causing him to get a huge electric shock.

The Goblin stood there, eyeing the two young superheroes with dislike.

**GOBLIN:** Hmm, I think its time for Plan B.

He pulled out a remote and pressed a button. There was a huge explosion, that was followed by a hole in the wall. As the smoke cleared, many shadows and shapes could be seen.

To Spider-Man and Iron Fist's horror stood an army of super villains. Rhino, Carnage, Kraven the Hunter, Electro, Sandman, Taskmaster and the Beetle.

**GOBLIN:** Reinforcements... Hahaha. I'm guaranteed to succeed in destroying Spider-Man now.

Venom and Doc Ock get back up and both give evil smiles.

**_*Arghh FUCK!... What? Now's no time to be polite. Have you seen these guys? 10 freaking villains... Although some of them don't deserve to have the 'super' part in front of villain. I mean look at Taskmaster... But anyway, this is guaranteed to, 110% hurt...*_**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this one is short. im afraid the next one is gonna be short too (sorry :( ) but i can promise that Part 3 will be alot longer than this. So what did you think to my arky of villains? Let me know.**

**Thanks**


	6. Chapter 06 - Homecoming Fight, Part 2

**_Homecoming_**

**Chapter 6: Homecoming Fight, Part 2**

[NOTE: All text in BOLD, ITALIC & is surrounded by '*' is where Peter/Spider-Man breaks the fourth wall and engages with the reader. Text that is just BOLD indicates who is speaking.]

* * *

Echoing voice over (Spider-Man) "…..Get everyone to 'Detention' and to S.H.I.E.L. , now!..."

Iron fist ran over to Nova and frantically began shaking him.

**IRON FIST:** Nova, come on my friend, please awaken

**NOVA:** Uh? Wha- What's going on?

**IRON FIST:** No time to explain.

Nova looked around and saw Spider-Man fighting the Goblin, Venom and Doc Ock. Despite the odds, he was doing well.

**NOVA:** Shouldn't we help Webs?

**IRON FIST:** No… His orders are to get back to S.H.I.E.L.D by means of 'Detention'. Mow quickly, wake Tiger up.

Iron Fist ran over to Power Man and, much like he did with Nova, began shaking him. Nova looked across the room at a once unconscious White Tiger as she was looking around confused and dazed.

**NOVA:** Tiger come on! We gotta get back to HQ. Get your butt to 'Detention'.

* * *

All four of them ran down several corridors and ended up at a room that was clearly marked 'Detention'. They entered and sat down whilst Iron Fist pressed a button. White Tiger looked around eagerly.

**WHITE TIGER:** Hey, where's Spider-M…..ahaaaaaaaaaa.

They had left the room and had travelled down a series of pipes that lead out of the school and into the submerged Tri-Carrier. They landed in the Tri-Carrier and were met by a team of medics.

**FURY:** That was quite a beating you took back there. Don't worry though, you have time to recover since I'm assigning you one week bed rest as a caution.

**WHITE TIGER:** Director Fury? Where's Spider-Man? And Iron Fist for that matter?

She looked around the room scanning for the presence of Iron Fist and her boyfriend

**FURY:** Iron Fist never came down with you. He seemed more worried about Parker than his own wellbeing so he went back. Maybe some of Parker's recklessness has finally started to rub off on you guys.

Fury pressed a button and several screens flashed on the giant monitor. All the screens showed CCTV of the whole school. Flashing from screen to screen was a running Iron Fist who was rushing back to Spider-Man. Their eyes flickered to a screen at the bottom right of the screen that showed Venom knock spider-Man across the gymnasium and web him up. There was no sound on the monitor but they could all see Spider-Man's mask muffle, which meant he was speaking.

Ava took off her mask, as did her fellow team mates, and sighed. Knowing Peter,… her Peter, he was probably making some unnecessary joke.

They all gasped in horror was they watched him struggle to break free as the Goblin drew a Pumpkin Bomb and edged towards Spider-Man.

**AVA:** Please hurry Danny.

The goblin threw his bomb and they all looked away, unable to bear the thought of what had happened to their team mate. Ava had started to cry and Luke tried to comfort her by putting his arm around her.

Only Fury remained watching the screen. And he began to laugh.

**FURY:** Hahahaha. I don't believe it! Parker is the luckiest son of bitch I've ever met.

They all looked back at the monitor and let out a cheer. Iron Fist had kicked he bomb away and was now getting Spider-Man out of the goo-ey webbing. Spider-Man dropped down off the wall next to Iron Fist and they both exchanged with a few words, probably Spidey thanking Iron Fist and they gave each other a fist bump.

Ava had begun to cry even harder but this time with joy. As they all looked back to the monitor, they saw the three villains ready in a fighting stance and saw Spider-Man and Iron Fist mirror them. The villains lunged for the two teenaged superheroes, who fought back. Despite the slight handicap, they were fending them off pretty well. Just then, Doc Ock and Venom were knocked to the floor and were apparently unconscious.

The rest of the team let out a loud celebration, that ended up short lived as the Goblin stepped up with a remote. He pressed it causing a wall in the middle of the gym explode. The monitor was interfered with static.

**AVA:** Wh- What the fuck happened Fury?

**FURY:** Status report now.

A female agent ran up to the screen and after a few seconds replied to Fury.

**AGENT HILL:** Sir, systems report that nothing is wrong. The problem seems to be on Spider-Man's end. It's as if there's a high level interference with the wireless signals.

Just then the interference stopped. There was a lot of smoke which took a while to clear, when it cleared they all starred at the screen horror struck.

**AVA:** No, it can't be. Kraven, Carnage, Taskmaster, Sandman,...

**LUKE:** Electro, Rhino and….

**SAM:** The Beetle.

**FURY:** Seven more? Oh boy, they've got their work cut out for themselves now.

The seven extra villains gathered around Spider-Man and Iron Fist along with the original three.

**SAM:** Ten?... On two!

**AVA:** We've got to get back up there and….

**FURY:** NO! You need time to recover. I'm putting together a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. COULSON!

**COULSON:** Yes Sir?

**FURY:** Get every available agent to Mid own now!

**COULSON:** Right away sir.

Fury waves his hand and a group of medics escort Ava, Sam and Luke to the medic bay.

* * *

Back at the gymnasium, things weren't going well. Both superheroes dodged attacks and fought back but now they were physically exhausted.

**SPIDER-MAN:** Iron Fist, any ideas buddy?

**IRON FIST:** No my friend. We need a miracle now.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and several teams of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stormed the building with many kinds of weapons. The Goblin laughed very sinisterly.

**GOBLIN:** Electro, do your thing.

Electro stepped forwards and discharged electricity at all the agents, who slumped to the floor instantly.

**SPIDER-MAN; IRON FIST:** NO!

They check the pulses of a nearby group. At least three quarters were unconscious whereas the others had died.

**SPIDER-MAN:** ELECTRO! You'll pay dearly for that! I swear you'll rue the day you fucked with me, my team and S.H.I.E.L.D.

He lunged for Electro, knocking him to the floor and pounding his face. He didn't seem to care that he was actually being electrocuted by this. He just wanted Electro to pay.

**IRON FIST:** Spider-Man, STOP!

Spider-Man back flipped off of Electro's now unconscious body and landed next to Iron Fist.

**SPIDER-MAN:** He… He killed those people.

**IRON FIST:** We don't kill, it's not us. If we lower ourselves to their level then that makes us worse than them.

**SPIDER-MAN:** You're right, sorry.

* * *

Back at the Tri-Carrier, the medics had come back to the medic bay and found their patients missing.

Fury looked on the screen and saw the three team mates going back up to Mid-Town.

**FURY:** Teenagers.

He was smiling.

**AGENT HILL:** Sir? Shouldn't we bring them back?

**FURY:** No Agent Hill. They are doing what they believe is right and what they believe in… even if it destroys them. They've learnt a lot from Parker….. Including the will to continue fighting and protect each other.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and suggestions guys. Its nice to know how supportive and helpful people are. Anyway, what do you think to my latest chapter? If there are any long time Avengers fan out there, ive introduced Agent Maria Hill into the mix.**

**Let me if you have any ideas or improvements.**

**Thanks**


	7. Chapter 07 - Homecoming Fight, Part 3

**_Homecoming_**

**Chapter 7: Homecoming Fight, Part 3**

[NOTE: All text in BOLD, ITALIC & is surrounded by '*' is where Peter/Spider-Man breaks the fourth wall and engages with the reader. Text that is just BOLD indicates who is speaking.]

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, any related characters, Marvel or Disney**

* * *

They were surrounded. Surrounded by 10 vicious and vengeful super villains, who all wanted to kill Spider-Man for their past defeats.

**_*Its amazing how 10 super retarded and criminally insane villains all want a super powered teenage kid. It's quite unreal how I've made this many enemies in such a small amount of time. Why can't I kick the bad guys butt and, you know, not make them get revenge? Of course, that's just some dreamed up 'amazing fantasy', right?*_**

Spider-Man and Iron Fist looked at each other and both let out a groan. The 10 villains were quickly advancing on them and there seemed no way out.

**IRON FIST:** Hey, Spider-Man my friend? If we don't make it out of this, I just want you to know that it's been an honour being led by you.  
**SPIDER-MAN:** Come on Iron Fist. Where's your sense of fun? Even though the odds are against us, we can still do this. Hey, I even have an actual plan.  
Spider-Man put his hand reassuringly on Iron Fist's shoulder. Iron Fist looked up and gave his leader a smile. They then went on the attack. After a few moments of dodging punches, kicks and other types of attacks, Iron Fist and his leader were down on the floor once again. Spider-Man looked at his fellow team mate and was shocked by what he saw. Despite the busted nose and black eyes, Iron Fist was actually... Laughing?  
**IRON FIST:** Whatever your plan is, I hope you do it soon.  
**SPIDER-MAN:** Well you see, last week I built a summoning device into my web shooters just in case. And I activated it 2 minutes ago.  
**IRON FIST:** And what exactly did you 'summon'?  
**SPIDER-MAN:** My secondary suit of course.  
Just then, a loud engine noise was heard causing the team of ten to look around, confused.  
**GOBLIN:** What the...  
He was blasted off his feet.  
**DOC OCK:** What in the world is that?  
He too was blasted across the room.  
Electro and the rest of the villains looked around cautiously and one by one they were knocked down. Only Electro remained.  
**ELECTRO:** What did you do?  
**SPIDER-MAN:** Oh don't worry Sparky, you'll see for yourself in a second.  
He stood up and outstretched his arms.  
**SPIDER-MAN:** Iron Spider Armour, Initiate.  
Electro, like his team, was blasted across the room. Then something that looked like a bag pack started to wrap its self around Spider-Man's torn and shredded costume. The armour moulded itself around the young hero and his eyes lit up.  
**SPIDER-MAN:** Oh yeah!

**_*That's right folks. I upgraded my tech again with voice recognition and summoning alert. Not to mention the web blasters, these freaks won't know what hit them.*_**

**IRON FIST:** Spider,... I mean Iron Spider. That was totally awesome.  
Iron Spider let out a little chuckle and noticed their foes starting to get back up.  
**IRON SPIDER:** Think we can take 'em?  
**IRON FIST:** Without a doubt.  
**POWER MAN:** What? You guys weren't gonna invite us the party?  
**NOVA:** Yeah guys, what's wrong with you?  
**WHITE TIGER:** Webs! I was so worried about you!  
**IRON SPIDER:** Hey, Tiger...  
He hugged her and felt the gash on her back.  
**IRON SPIDER:** ... What the hell happened to your back?  
**WHITE TIGER:** Oh, courtesy of Norman Osborn.  
Iron Spider looked towards Osborn who was laughing to himself.  
**GOBLIN:** Haha. So the Arachnid finally shows his weakness.  
He then motions to all the other villains.  
**GOBLIN:** All of you... Get the girl and make her suffer.  
All the villains, except the Goblin lunged at White Tiger.  
**POWER MAN:** Oh Shit.  
**IRON SPIDER:** Nova. Get her airborne now! Iron Fist and Power Man keep the ones that can't fly busy.  
**NOVA; POWER MAN; IRON FIST:** Understood.  
**WHITE TIGER:** Come on guys, I can still fight  
**IRON SPIDER:** No, I can't let anything happen to...  
He was interrupted by his spider-sense. He spun around and saw the Goblin lunge at him. They began rolling around, throwing punches and kicks until the Goblin was blasted out of the gymnasium by Iron Spider's repulsers. He looked around and saw Nova, carrying White Tiger, dodging Electro's electrical blasts and Power Man and Iron Fist holding back the rest. He held up his right hand and aimed.  
**IRON SPIDER:** Hey Sparky!  
Electro looked round and was met with a repulser blast. Electro fell to the ground. He then flew over to Power Man and Iron Fist and began fighting their foes.  
**POWER MAN:** Looks like Tigers getting pretty pissed about hovering and dodging attacks.  
**IRON FIST:** Indeed, she does seem annoyed to say the least.  
**IRON SPIDER:** It's for her own safety though.  
A yell came from above.  
**WHITE TIGER:** Put me down or I will shove these claws where the sun doesn't shine!  
Nova shivered and dropped her. Straight away she managed to knock out Taskmaster and Kraven.

**_*Oh wow, she is so hot when she's mad*_**

**WHITE TIGER:** Webs! Stop gorming at me and watch your back.  
**IRON SPIDER:** It's alright Kitty Cat, spider-sense remember?  
He was hit to the floor with a loud 'thump'. Venom was standing over him, its face looking very bloodthirsty.

**_*Me and my big mouth*_**

Iron Spider looked up at Venom from the floor.  
**IRON SPIDER:** Hey, Venom, old buddy, old pal? How it going?  
**VENOM:** Puny jokessssss Ssssssspider-Maaaann.  
**IRON SPIDER:** No Venom, naughty.  
He flicked Venom on the nose.  
**IRON SPIDER:** When I have this suit on, I am the Iron Spider. Say it with me, I-R-O-N S-P-I-D-E-R.  
**VENOM:** Irooonn Ssssspider.  
**IRON SPIDER:** Very good Venom, who's a clever boy - or parasitic goo?  
And with that he fired a web at a wall and pulled himself from under Venom.

**_*Haha, classic. There you go true believers, how to school a super villain at,... Erm school. You know, thinking back, maybe that's why I never get asked to babysit anymore? Hmmm...*_**

For the next 10 minutes, the team were fighting their super powered foes. Surprisingly, Power Man was doing okay with one arm in a sling. But of course, Luke healed pretty quick which meant his arm was probably already healed.  
Looking up at Iron Fist, Iron Spider could see the physical exhaustion on his friends face. Continuing to look around, he saw Nova bleeding heavily, Power Man gasping for breath and White Tiger having a hard time dodging both Venom's goo-ey attacks and the Goblins pumpkin bombs, until finally one had hit her squarely in the chest.  
**IRON SPIDER:** Tiger! NO!  
White Tiger fell to the floor in pain just as Venom advanced on her.  
**IRON SPIDER:** Computer, target all none S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. Lock On. Fire Repulsers at 120% power.  
**IRON SPIDER'S A.I:** Warning! Power levels will be critical after firing.  
**IRON SPIDER:** Just do it.  
The suit let several blast of extremely powerful energy bolts at all 10 villains (like Iron Man's uni-beam blasts), each letting out a yelp of pain and slumping to the floor, unconsciously.  
**IRON SPIDER A.I:** Warning! Suit power levels at 1%, and dropping.  
**IRON SPIDER:** Oh shit! Iron Spider Armour, deactivate.  
The armour unfolded off of him at once before finally losing all of it power. He picked up the 'back pack' form of the armour and carried it to White Tiger and his team mates.  
**SPIDER-MAN:** Tiger? Baby, please answer me?  
**WHITE TIGER:** Urgh, S-Spidey? What happened?  
**SPIDER-MAN:** It's alright, it's over. Nova, call Fury and tell him to collect these...  
He looked down at the 10 helpless villains.  
**SPIDER-MAN:** ...Bastards.

* * *

5 minutes later, Fury and several Agents had arrives and contained the villains in the Tri-Carrier.  
**SPIDER-MAN:** Fury, what's gonna happen now? I mean to all the Agents that... Didn't make it?  
**FURY:** There families will be notified and we will keep tabs on their families situation in case they need help physically or financially.  
**WHITE TIGER:** Will there be a... Funeral?  
**FURY:** Yes, in 2 days or so. I take it you'd like to attend?  
**SPIDER-MAN; WHITE TIGER; POWER MAN; IRON FIST; NOVA (ALL TOGETHER): **Yes sir.  
**FURY:** I'll keep you all posted. Anyway, you guys had better get back to the school.  
**IRON FIST:** But part of our school has been destroyed. I seriously doubt that Homecoming will continue.  
**FURY:** Nevertheless, you'll still need to keep up appearances with you fellow students.  
Fury turned and walked away muttering something under his breath. Spider-Man managed to catch it though. He had said: "I told them the Triskelion was a bad idea"

* * *

After a few minutes, they were all changed back into suits and, in Ava's case, dress. They exited the school and were met by Flash and MJ.  
**MJ:** Are you guys okay? When you didn't follow us out I got so worried.  
She went and hugged Sam.  
**FLASH:** So... What exactly happened in there. I mean, I saw Spidey and his friends fighting some creeps but I don't really know much.  
**AVA:** Well, we ran into Spidey and his friends and they got us to safety. So we've just been hiding out in the janitor's closet up until now.

**_*What a brilliant cover story. Gee, she is truly the most perfect girl ever*_**

**FLASH:** Woah, my mind has officially been blown. You guys met Spidey's team? That must have been awesome.

**_*Flash, eh? My biggest fanboy*_**

MJ looked at Flash and rolled her eyes.  
**MJ:** So guys what the plan now?  
**FLASH:** Well the Flash will probably go home and watch the replay of the big game, how about you guys.  
Whilst Flash said this, he kept making glances to Liz Allen, who was standing a good 20 metres away with her friends.  
**PETER:** Wait, why don't you all come back to my place. I'm sure Aunt May wont mind and it'll be kind of an after party.  
**SAM:** Really?  
**LUKE:** Dude, you sure?  
**DANNY:** Are you sure May won't mind?  
**AVA:** That sounds great.  
**MJ:** I'm in it should be good.  
**FLASH:** I don't know Parker...  
**PETER:** Sam: yes. Luke: yes. Danny: no. Ava: it does doesn't it. MJ: it will be. And Flash: wait right there.  
He strolled over to Liz and her friend, who was just leaving.  
**PETER:** Hey, Liz?  
**LIZ:** O-Oh hey Peter, what's up?  
**PETER:** Hey listen. I'm having a sorta 'After Party' at my place now and I'm sure Flash would love it if you came along?  
**LIZ:** Really? You wouldn't mind?  
**PETER:** No, not at all.  
**LIZ:** Okay, I'll come.  
She walked with Peter back to the gang, after waving her friend goodnight as she drove away.  
**PETER:** Tempted now Flash?  
**FLASH:** Yes... Definitely.  
Liz beamed at Flash's words and silently thanked Peter, who just winked in response.  
They then walked back to Peter's house. Peter and Ava were holding hands. So too were Sam and MJ. Luke and Danny talked about the upcoming Grand Theft Auto game and Flash and Liz happily chatted about their mutual respect for Spider-Man.

**_*My fan base is growing, yay! I might even make a website for people like Flash to use... If I get the time. Maybe i'll call it: " "? Naaa, too long*_**

* * *

At the Parker residence, Peter and the gang walked in and Peter shouted for his Aunt.  
**PETER:** Aunt May? I'm home. I bought a few friends back too to, you know, chill out. Is that okay?  
Ava returned from the kitchen, holding a piece of paper. She handed it to Peter and read it out loud.  
**PETER:** Peter, I'm sorry dear. Your great Aunt Hilda has had a fall and is in hospital so I've flown out to Japan for a few days. You know, or should know, how to cook by now because you're practically a grown up. I thought ahead and assumed you'd invite some close friends back to keep you company ;)...

**_*Woah! Did my Aunt really just put a winky face in a note? Haha, she's legendary*_**

**PETER:**... So I went out a bought you a few alcoholic beverages. They're in the fridge. So enjoy yourself. Love Aunt May.  
Peter went to check the fridge and to his utmost surprise, there was a mountain of drinks ranging from Cider ad Larger to Vodka. On the top was another note addressed to him. It read:  
"Check the cupboard where I keep the medicine".  
He checked the cupboard and to his astonishment was a box of Durex condoms. Another note, attached read: "Be safe Peter ;)"

**_*Again, really? Another winky face? And what is she suggesting with a box of condoms? Does you seriously think that me and Ava would... Have sex?*  
_**  
The guys entered the kitchen and Peter hastily closed the cupboard door and screwed up the note attached to the beer and threw it into the trash bin (it bounced out and landed the floor). They all saw the mountain of alcohol and let out a wail of joy.  
**PETER:** So guys? Who wants to get wasted?  
And with that he chucks Luke, Sam and Flash a can of Fosters, gave the girls the massive 3 litre bottle of Smirnoff's to share and picked up 2 cans of Strongbow. He handed one to Danny.  
**PETER:** Hey mate, I know you're a vegetarian and all but compared to the other stuff, this is as close to vegetarian as it gets. It has apples in it as well.  
He hastily looked at Danny's face expression as he opened his drink and took a sip of it.  
**DANNY:** Not bad, I know it has artificial stuff in it but after a day like today, I think I can have a night off being 100% vegetarian.  
He gave Peter a smile and they toasted to a calmer day tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the huge time gap guys. I decided to write out the remaining chapters and another story (plus another third of a sequel) and im gonna upload them all at once.**  
**As always, let me know what you guys thought and any ideas for other sequels/prequels.**

**Thanks**


	8. Chapter 08 - After Party

**_Homecoming_**

**Chapter 8: After Party**

[NOTE: All text in BOLD, ITALIC & is surrounded by '*' is where Peter/Spider-Man breaks the fourth wall and engages with the reader. Text that is just BOLD indicates who is speaking.]

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Spider-Man, Marvel or Disney in any way.**

* * *

Everyone was having an amazing time. Everyone was drunk by midnight, or in Danny's case, tipsy.  
They were playing truth and dare but with a few limitations preventing them from using their powers around MJ, Liz and Flash. It was Ava's turn.  
**MJ:** So Ava, Truth or Dare?  
**AVA:** Erm... Dare?  
Of course she had no option but to pick Dare since she'd picked Truth twice in a row previously.  
**FLASH:** Okay... How about you and Parker...  
He was cut off.  
**LUKE:** Hey, come on Flash, every Dare you've gave has involved Peter in some way or another.

**_*FLASHBACK:  
Peter being Dared to make out with Ava.  
Danny and Peter punching each other for 5 minutes until Danny gave up.  
MJ and Peter drinking out of the toilet (Don't Ask)  
End FLASHBACK*_**

**FLASH:** Okay then, how about Ava just... I dunno... Strips?  
He flinched as he said this. He was sat beside Ava at the time. Surprising she smiled and winked at Peter. Then, due to the masses amounts of alcohol consumed, she unbuttoned her shirt and took off her trousers leaving her with just her bra and pants on. Peter wolf whistled and everyone laughed.  
**MJ:** Ava, you don't have to go any further if you don't want to.  
**AVA:** No it's fine MJ, besides Peters been a good boy today, he deserves a reward.  
She got up and started to grind at Peter and gave him a saucy lap dance. She then proceeded to undo her bra when suddenly Peter grabbed her arm and led her upstairs.  
The rest of the gang let out a hail of laughter and continued with their game.

Upstairs in Peter's room, Ava was lay on his bed with her bra undone (but not off her body). Peter started to kiss her smooth body and worked his way up from her belly button to her neck. She let out many moans during this time and had accidentally started to claw his back.  
**AVA:** Ohhhh, Peter! I'm-I'm so sorry.  
**PETER:** It's okay Ava, they won't be there in the morning.  
He kissed her again and she made a swift movement towards his boxer shorts. She started to fiddle around with his penis and was surprised when it instantly began to grow and grow. He let out small moans and continued to kiss her. After a good 20 seconds or so, his penis was now fully erect and was trying to burst out of his boxer shorts. Her hand then went inside his boxers and she let out a yell of surprise.  
**AVA:** Woahh!  
Peter looked down to see what had shocked her so much what he saw made him smile. She was sat up (the same as him) and she was staring, wide mouthed at his monstrous penis.  
**AVA:** Hopefully you catch my drift when i say i want all of those 13 inches in my open mouth.  
She winked at him again. And he complied. He shoved his cock in her mouth and let her do as she wished for around 10 minutes until he let out a howl.  
**PETER:** Ava, I-I'm gonna cum!  
**AVA:** Not yet big boy.  
And with that she stopped. Peter was actually surprised at how good blowjobs felt considering he'd never had one before. She then took offer her pants and let him repay the favour. Every lick her have her pussy, she let out a joyful moan until suddenly...  
**AVA:** P-P-Peter, FUCK ME!  
He got up from licking her and she spread her legs. Just as he was about to poke it in, his Aunt's note flashed in his mind.  
"Be safe Peter".  
He grabbed his dressing gown and ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Luckily the rest of the gang except Sam and MJ had fell asleep and they didn't seem to notice Peter bolt down the stairs. Danny was asleep on the floor, Luke was 'apparently dead' on the coffee table and Liz was fast asleep, lay on Flash's muscular body. And Flash? Well Flash was snoozing quite loudly.  
Peter opened the cupboard and tool out the box of condoms. To his horror and surprise, they were already open. He took a handful and walked back past the living room wondering who opened the box. As he got to the bottom of the stairs, someone spoke.  
**SAM:** Hey Pete, we all heard you and Ava earlier. It sounded like you were killing her or something.  
MJ let out a little squeal.  
**PETER:** Yeah, because you know what you were doing I you were in my shoes.  
Sam started to laugh along with MJ.  
**PETER:** What are you two laughing ab...  
What he saw on the floor next was disturbing.  
**PETER:** It was you two? You did it down here? Where everyone could see?  
**SAM:** What? No! I'm crazy not stupid. We did it in the toilet  
He gave another smirk and MJ just rolled on the floor laughing her head off.  
**SAM:** Hey sorry about opening you box of johnnies, it was a spur of the moment thing.

**_* In case you're wondering, what I just saw on the floor was a used Johnny... Disgusting*_**

**PETER:** Who? What? When? HOW!?  
Before Sam could answer, Ava yelled down.  
**AVA:** Peter Parker! Don't you dare leave me waiting!  
Peter looked at Sam for an explanation.  
**SAM:** Another time, perhaps?  
And with that Peter ran back upstairs. He bolted into his room and slammed the door shut.  
He dived at Ava, who couldn't do anything at the time. He began kissing her again, and then broke apart.  
**PETER:** So, Tiger? I hear you've been a very, very bad girl.  
She giggled and grabbed at his cock again. It began to grow again. He took out a condom and put it on.  
**PETER:** Are you sure about this? Do you really want me to?  
**AVA:** Yes! No fuck me!  
He pressed against her and his penis entered her Virgina. A little blood trickled out and he waited for her say so. After a few seconds, she gave him the 'okay' to carry on.  
He thrusted, quite slowly to begin with, and gradually picked up pace. Ava's moans were a major turn on for him. Every moan she gave, he got faster. After 45 minutes, she let out a scream.  
**AVA:** PETER! I'm gonna CUM!  
**PETER:** M-Me too! And with that, try stopped. Peter emptied his load into the condom and Ava just exploded. He looked down and smiled.

**_*She ruined my sheets, great*_**

After their amazing sex, they began cuddling each other.  
**PETER:** Baby, I'm so sorry.  
**AVA:** What for?  
Peter pointed at her arms and back. She was bruised quite badly.  
**PETER:** Stupid fucking spider-strength.  
**AVA:** Babe, it doesn't matter. That was the best hour of my life. Thank you.  
**PETER:** That was amazing considering it was my first time.  
**AVA:** And mine!  
**PETER:** Well it's great that I lost my virginity with the most gorgeous girl in the world...  
**AVA:** and I lost mine with the most perfect boy ever.  
The kissed again, longer and more passionate and then cuddled. Peter glanced at his alarm clock, which read: 02:47. They continued to cuddle and eventually drifted off into a sound sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I think this tunred out quite well, thanks for all the reviews while this stories been... hibernating.**  
**As always, let me know if you have any suggestions and if you want to just congratulate me :p**

**Thanks**


	9. Chapter 09 - Morning After Night Before

**_Homecoming_**

**Chapter 8: After Party**

[NOTE: All text in BOLD, ITALIC & is surrounded by '*' is where Peter/Spider-Man breaks the fourth wall and engages with the reader. Text that is just BOLD indicates who is speaking.]

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do NOT own Spider-Man, Marvel or Disney in any way.**

* * *

The alarm clock sounded, signifying the time as 8am. Peter hastily patted the snooze button but ended up breaking it with his spider-strength.

**_*Oh crap! Not again... 4th one this month, Aunt May's gonna kill me.*  
_**  
He glanced over at his still sleeping girlfriend. She looked so peaceful and not even a noisy alarm clock could wake her up.  
**PETER:** Whew, close one  
He got out of bed and stepped on the used condom.  
**PETER:** Urgh, gross.  
He walked over to his wardrobe and began to get dressed. He started by putting on his Spider-Man costume, then some casual clothing on top.

**_*Awesome, no school... Ow, ow! Big headache. Hangovers are no fun, I really hope no crazed villain attacks New York today... But I never get what I want - just the typical Parker luck*  
_**  
He'd just buttoned his shirt up and got to his bedroom door when his phone rang. He hastily jumped over the bed, eager not to wake Ava up and picked up his phone. The caller ID was none other than Harry Osborn. He answered the phone.  
**PETER (Whisper):** Hey Harry buddy what's up? It's like 8am.  
**HARRY:** 8:15am actually Pete. But that's not why I called. I heard that my Dad attacked you all at Homecoming and thankfully, the fact that you answered means you're not hurt or anything.  
**PETER:** Yeah, we're all fine. Me, MJ, Luke, Danny, Ava, Sam, Flash and Liz...  
**HARRY:** Flash and Liz?  
**PETER:** Oh yeah... Well we had an after party at mine since we had an... Abrupt ending. And Flash and Liz may be, erm... Together thanks to me.  
**HARRY:** Well I never. Peter Parker the matchmaker.  
**PETER:** Haha. It's a gift.  
**HARRY:** Hey listen Pete, I've gotta meet some old geeza, Adrian Tommes for a business deal so ill leave you now. Bye.  
**PETER:** Bye Harry.  
He put the phone down and gave a glance in Ava's direction, she was still sound asleep.  
**PETER:** Wow, she sleeps like a baby.  
He smiled and then slipped out of his room. As he went downstairs he heard a familiar voice.  
**FLASH:** Well, I've liked you for a while now and it's really thanks to Peter that i have the confidence to actually talk to you. oh, I'm sorry for running out on you yesterday...  
He was cut off and Peter next heard kissing sounds. He decided to sneak into the kitchen and avoid the living room... For now.  
He looked through the cupboards and found what he was looking for. He turned on the oven and 10 minutes later had 6 fried eggs on a plate. He also had 4 slices of toast on another plate and poured to glasses of orange juice. He entered another cupboard and found two food trays. After placing 3 eggs onto 2 slices of toast, twice. He picked up the orange juice and went up stairs. If it wasn't for his agile-ness, agility and spider powers, he would have dropped and ruined breakfast. As he got to the bottom of the stairs, he gave a quick glance into the living room and saw Flash and Liz cuddling on the floor. He smiled at the sight of his former high school bully and his presumed girlfriend and crept back upstairs. As he entered his bedroom again, he stubbed his toe.  
**PETER:** OW!  
Realising how loud his voice was, he bit his tongue but t was too late now. Ava had begun to stir and then her eyes opened. Her first sight was of Peter putting her tray of toast, eggs and orange juice on her lap after she'd sat up.  
**PETER:** Morning gorgeous.  
**AVA:** Aw Peter! Nobody's made me breakfast in bed before. Thank you.  
**PETER:** Anything for my beautiful girlfriend.  
**AVA:** Aw, I love you Pete.  
**PETER:** I love you too Ava.  
He then gave her a kiss and gestured to her tray.  
**PETER:** Tuck in.  
She didn't need telling twice. She dug into her breakfast and let out a moan of appreciation.  
**AVA:** This is really good Pete.  
**PETER:** Well Aunt May taught me a lot about cooking. I can safely say that I can cook without killing whoever eats it.  
She choked on a mouthful of egg as he said this and they both began to laugh. After 15 minutes, their breakfast was gone, she was dressed and the room was tidy. They then went down stairs and into the living room. MJ was asleep on the sofa, covered by Sam's blazer. Danny and Luke were still lasers too but snoring quite loudly. Apparently, beer had a noisy effect on them. Flash was sat up with Liz watching one of Aunt May's favourite films: Step Up.

**_*Aunt May even tried her hand at street dancing before. She was actually quite good until her front flip failed and she broke her hip. It hurts just thinking about it*_**

**FLASH:** Hey Peter.  
**LIZ:** Hi Ava.  
**PETER; AVA:** Hi guys.  
Peter looked around the room.  
**PETER:** Hey guys? Where's Sam?  
**LIZ:** Oh, he mentioned something about making Mary Jane breakfast a few minutes ago.  
**PETER:** Oh no.  
**AVA; LIZ:** What's wrong?  
**PETER:** I may have erm, used the last of the eggs and bread when I made out breakfasts.  
They all laughed and then suddenly Sam came in. He was carrying a McDonald's paper bag.  
**SAM:** Hey, Pete? Did you forget to stock up on eggs?  
**PETER:** You erm, could say that.  
Ava and Liz giggled and Flash smirked.  
**SAM:** Anyway I went to McDonalds ad got her a bacon and egg McMuffin and other stuff.  
**FLASH:** How did you get to McDonalds and back so fast?  
**SAM:** Oh you could say I flew their and back.  
He winked at Ava and Peter and they smiled.  
**LIZ:** No really, how?  
Sam looked helplessly at Peter for help.  
**PETER:** Oh, erm... Theirs a push bike on the back garden.  
**LIZ:** Oh...  
She seemed quite satisfied with the excuse.  
**PETER:** Anyway, when I popped down earlier, I heard your little confession Flash.  
He nudged him and he blushed.  
**FLASH:** What happens at the Parker residence, stays in the Parker residence, right?  
**PETER:** Sure, pal.  
He nodded a thank you ad turned to Liz.  
**FLASH:** So, babe. Got any plans for later today?  
**LIZ:** I dunno Flash. Well I suppose we could go to the cinema later... After we help Peter tidy up our mess.  
She looked at Peter as she said this ad smiled.  
**PETER:** Hey it's okay. I can take care of the mess. You and Flash go and have fun.  
**FLASH; LIZ:** You sure?  
**AVA:** Yeah it's okay besides I'll help Peter tidy up.  
**FLASH:** Thanks guys. See you later  
**PETER; AVA:** See you soon.  
Sam came into the room with MJ at his side.  
**AVA:** Where'd you two go?  
**SAM:** Oh we ate in the kitchen so we wouldn't make a mess.  
Peter looked around his living room. It was worse than when the Hulk hid out when he was infected with the alien parasite.  
**PETER:** Honestly guys, if anything, you'd probably couldn't make that much more of a mess.  
He hugged Ava and went to tidy the living room.  
**MJ:** So how did you two sleep last night?  
She winked at Ava who giggled.  
**PETER (FROM ACROSS THE ROOM):** Oh you know, we had loads of fun and honestly, nothing else can compare to it.  
Ava smiled at him and both Sam and Ava caught his drift.  
**SAM:** Come on dude, you've gotta spill the beans.  
He sounded extremely eager. Ava had now gone nervous and blushed. Peter saw this an thought very quickly on his feet.  
**PETER:** Only if you two go first.  
Ava stared at her two friends in complete shock, her mouth open. Clearly no one's told her yet. Both Sam and MJ's smiles were gone and the two blushed heavily.  
Peter smiled to himself and walked next to Ava and hugged her.

**_*Haha, that's all folks... No seriously, that's it, End of story - Spidey Out*_**

And with that he kissed Ava.

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you guys think? I dont know what your react to how it ended will be like cos i was struggling wiht it really but there are a few surprises to come in future sequels, prequels and one-shots ;)**

**Anyway, i welcome all kinds of feedback so get... erm, feedback-ing**

**Thanks**


End file.
